Freddie's Girl
by BipolarJL
Summary: Carly, para distraerse un rato, se pone a escuchar música. Canta la canción sin darse cuenta de que alguien la escuchaba.


**Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen**

* * *

**Freddie's Girl**

¡Ya no lo soporto! No puedo verlos haciéndose "cariñitos", abrazados o besándose sin que se me haga un nudo en la garganta. No puedo seguir sonriendo falsamente cada que los veo. La quiero, quiero que esté conmigo y no con él. ¿Por qué no hago nada? Porque la veo feliz, y así quiero verla siempre: feliz. Aunque no sea conmigo.

Entré al departamento y vi a mi hermano, estaba…

—Spencer, ¿qué haces?—pregunté.

— ¡Shh! La despertarás—me respondió—. Duerme pequeña, duerme.

—Está bien. Iré al estudio—susurré.

Subí las escaleras. Mi hermano ni me prestó atención, ¿tendré que ponerme celosa por un huevo con vestidito? Llegué al estudio. Quiero estar sola un rato, pensar. Elegí este lugar porque aquí he pasado momentos buenos y malos. Saqué mi PeraPad, un poco de música no hace daño. Me coloqué los audífonos que estaban en una mesita, se le habrán olvidado a Freddie. Freddie… ¿Sam estará con él? Tal vez sí, parecen uña y mugre.

Le di Play, empezó a sonar Jessie's Girl. No recordaba que la tuviera, no pude evitar tararearla.

"_Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine"_

De alguna forma me recuerda a Freddie. Es mi amigo, un muy buen amigo. Desde que sale con Sam le presta demasiada atención, de verdad que me molesta. Imaginé que tenía un micrófono en mis manos y canté lo siguiente mientras caminaba por el estudio.

"_And she's watching him with those eyes  
and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_you know I wish that I had Freddie's girl_  
_I wish that I had Freddie's girl_  
_why can't I find a woman like that?"_

¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a una chica como ella? Simplemente porque como ella no hay dos. Bueno, está su hermana Melanie pero no es igual, ella tiene una personalidad distinta a la de Sam. Seguí cantando moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado.

"_I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot  
'cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night"_

He intentado olvidarla pero simplemente no puedo; no puedo olvidar esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules en los que me pierdo cada vez que nuestras miradas se conectan, sus labios… los que espero algún día poder probar. ¿Qué haría Sam si supiera que estoy enamorada de ella? Probablemente me dejaría de hablar, me odiaría y no quiero eso. Ni siquiera sabe que soy bisexual. Sí, bisexual, también me gustan los chicos.

El que me viera cantando y saltando por todo el lugar pensaría que estoy loca, y no lo estoy… creo.

"_You know I wish that I had Freddie's girl  
I wish that I had Freddie's girl  
why can't I find a woman like that? _

_Like Freddie's girl  
I wish that I had Freddie's girl  
why can't I find a woman…  
Why can't I find a woman like that?"_

¿En qué momento cambié "Jessie" por "Freddie"? No lo sé. Qué bueno que estoy sola, sino…

"_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be  
_

_Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?  
You know I wish that I had Fred…"_

¿Es-esos son aplausos? Volteo para encontrarme nada más y nada menos que con Sam, la cual dejó de aplaudir al momento en que yo volteé. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. ¡Oh no! ¡Trágame Tierra! Estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer… ¿Correr? ¡No! No tengo de otra que… Un momento, ¿está sonriendo?

— ¿Así que… deseas a la chica de Freddie? —me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. ¿Estaré soñando? Sam no me ha gritado, no ha salido corriendo ¡Está bajo el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisita que…! ¡Oh, oh! ¡Se está acercando! Puedo sentir cómo mi corazón se acelera, podría decir que se me quiere salir del pecho.

—Y-yo…—no pude responderle, estoy demasiado nerviosa, y más teniéndola frente a mí.

—Terminé con Freddie— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo que terminó con Freddie? ¿Tendré una oportunidad para conquistarla? No te hagas falsas esperanzas Shay. La pregunta es…

— ¿Por qué? —o por quién.

—Porque me di cuenta de algo—tomó aire—. Estoy enamorada de otra persona— ¡No! Otra vez ese nudo en la garganta. Siento que en cualquier momento romperé a llorar—, no es fácil aceptar que te gustan las chicas, ¿o me equivoco?

Es una alucinación, sí, eso es. Sam no puede ser lesbiana, ¿o sí? Lo importante ahora es saber de quién rayos está enamorada, por quién terminó con Freddie.

— ¿De-de quién estás enamorada? —Dios, ¿por qué me costó tanto preguntarlo? ¿Y en qué momento se volteó? ¡Me está dando la…! Corrección, me estaba dando la espalda. Se está acercando. ¡Rayos! Siento que me desmayaré en cualquier momento.

—Te daré una pista—me susurró después de haber tomado mi barbilla y hacer que levantara la vista para verla a los ojos. Tenían un brillo, uno que sólo había visto una vez. Hará lo que creo que… ¡Por Dios, estoy soñando! ¡Me está besando! No lo puedo creer. ¿Soy yo? ¿Por mí dejó a Freddie? Cerré los ojos, coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello después de que ella colocara las suyas en mi cintura, y respondí al beso. Lento, tierno. Sus labios, oh, sus labios son como lo imaginé; como en mis sueños. Nos separamos lentamente por falta de aire, ambas sonreíamos.

— ¿Estás en….?—no terminé la pregunta porque me interrumpió.

—Sí Carly, me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti.

No-lo-puedo-creer. Esto es real, muy real. Quiero saltar, gritar, abrazar a quien se me cruce en el camino. ¡Sam está enamorada de mí! Aún tengo muchas preguntas pero por en estos momentos quiero estar con ella, ab… No, no creo que quiera. A pesar de todo ella sigue siendo la misma Sam de siempre.

— ¿Te digo algo? —me preguntó, yo sólo asentí— Quiero pollo frito—me dijo. Definitivamente, no cambia… ¡y que ni lo haga!

—Ven—tomé su mano—, vamos por pollo frito —la llevaría a comer y aprovecharía para hablar con ella.

Bajamos aun tomadas de la mano, Spencer seguía con ese huevo. Creo que haré un omelette. Salimos del departamento, por suerte no nos topamos con Freddie… Fuimos caminando en silencio hasta que Sam habló.

— ¿Qué crees que hubiese echo Freddie si él te hubiera escuchado cantar esa canción? —preguntó.

—No lo sé Sam, no lo sé—en serio que no lo sabía. Ni quiero saberlo.

Hablando de Freddie, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que Sam es…? No importa. Lo importante ahora es que tengo a esta peligrosa rubia a mi lado. Y lo estará por siempre, de eso me encargo yo.

* * *

**No sé por qué se me dificulta más escribir un fic/one shot de iCarly que uno de HP :S Bueno, este es el primer Cam que escribo, así que se aceptan opiniones, críticas y todo eso :)**

**Ah, por cierto, este one es parecido a un Faberry, en ese me basé.**


End file.
